Alex
)}} [https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/827377497801113600 "a timeline (1/2)"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (2 February 2017) }} Alex is a seventh grade student at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. After making several cameo appearances throughout the first four chapters, she became a focal character during Chapter 5, where she confronts Max Puckett over the Activity Club. Appearance Alex has short, brown hair and wide, circular brown eyes. In Chapter 1, Alex wears a red t-shirt with a pink stripe, brown pants, and a pink backpack, and her bangs are swept towards the middle of her face. In Chapter 3, she wears a white sweater with pink unintelligible writing and now brushes her bangs behind her left ear. During the Hitball game in Chapter 5, she wears a dark pink shirt with the phrase "prefers science class" on it in a darker pink text and a light pink pair of shorts; in the school store later in the same chapter, she has a light pink shirt with "E=MC2" printed in white text and a light blue pair of shorts. Personality Alex is a quiet, awkward kid with self-esteem issues. She has a hard time connecting with people, and for this reason expresses jealousy over Max's quick popularity. She speaks and writes in lowercase, and uses circles as periods and to dot 'i's. Background According to her own account, Alex has been abducted by aliens at some point in the past . The experience has stuck with her to the present day, to the point where she carries a book entitled "ALIENS BE CRAZY". Paranatural Chapter 1 Throughout Max's first day at Mayview Middle School, Alex can be seen walking around, dropping her books, and attending Max's class with Mr. Starchman. Chapter 3 While riding the bus to school, Alex pokes her head through the emergency exit window after Suzy opens it for Max and witnesses him jump through it. Chapter 4 During Mr. Starchman's English class, Alex is seen listening in on Johnny Jhonny tell his gang about Isaac O'Connor's weather powers and Max seemingly flying above a fence. Chapter 5 After gym class on , Alex tucks a lined paper note into Max's pocket from behind him before disappearing into the crowd. On , the note's is revealed to read: "i know your secret. meet me at the school store during lunch." At the School Store, after Max's conversation with Cody Jones and Collin Sloinne, Alex greets Max and revealed her knowledge of Max's bus-jumping, as well as her suspicion of the Activity Club secretly being an extraterrestrial club. Max shuts her theory down, but tells her that he enjoyed their conversation and reassures her that, if she did so with other people, she could make friends. Chapter 6 As she's packing up to go home, Alex is visited by a gray alien in a saucer. She screams as it opens its UFO and advances towards her. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * The back of Alex's note to Max in Chapter 5 can be seen on and (roughly) says, "unless you don't want to, which is fine. thank you for taking the time to read my note." Gallery : ''Note: The majority of the pre-School Store images below were taken from a timeline tweet by Zack Morrison. Alex Ch1Pg27.jpg|Alex walking to school. ( ) Alex Ch1Pg29.jpg|Alex while Suzy is touring Max. ( ) Alex Ch1Pg39.jpg|Alex walking around during lunch. ( ) Alex Ch1Pg43.jpg|Alex noticing Max in Mr. Starchman's class. ( ) Alex Ch3Pg24 02.jpg|Alex peeking out of the bus. ( ) Alex Ch4Pg30.jpg|Alex listening to Johnny during Mr. Starchman's class. ( ) Alex Ch5Pg29.jpg|Alex at the start of gym class. ( ) Alex Ch5Pg68.jpg|Alex during gym class. ( ) Alex Ch5Pg179 02.png|Alex confronting Max at the School Store. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive